narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sai
Sai (サイ) - członek Korzenia. Przydzielony do Drużyny Kakashiego. "Sai" to przydomek, który został mu nadany na czas misji. Historia Młodość thumb|left|Sai jako dziecko Podobnie jak inni członkowie korzenia ANBU jest tajemniczy. Kiedy był sierotą został wcielony do rdzenia ANBU. Został wykwalifikowany na maszynę do zabijania. Danzō pozbawił go emocji poprzez specjalny trening pod jego okiem. Na początku pobytu w ANBU zaprzyjaźnił się z inną sierotą, którą był Shin. Myślał o nim jak o bracie. Sai to utalentowany malarz, narysował też książkę której głównymi bohaterami był on i jego brat. Pokonywali oni swoich przeciwników , aż do spotkania na środku książki. W następnych latach jego brat zachorował, a później zmarł z powodu choroby. Sai nie wiedział jakie emocje ma wyrażać z powodu śmierci brata. Otrzymywał on wiele misji wysokich rang. Do jego ofiar należało wiele osób z poza wioski, które były problemem dla Konohy. Danzō bacznie obserwując Saia był pod wrażeniem jego niezwykłych umiejętności. Zauważył też, że Sai jest najlepszym ninja swojego pokolenia. Sai w drużynie Kakashiego left|thumb|Naruto, Sai i Sakura podczas misji Danzō podstępem umieścił Saia w drużynie 7 wraz z Naruto i Sakurą. Jego tajnym zadaniem było pomaganie Orochimaru, a zarazem szpiegowanie go i wyeliminowanie Uchiha Sasuke. Jednak normalne zadanie polegało na udaniu się na most Nieba i Ziemi oraz złapanie szpiega Sasoriego, który pracuje dla Sannina. Zanim opuścili wioskę Sai chciał sprawdzić umiejętności Naruto poprzez zaatakowanie go techniką Chōjū Giga. Technika ta umożliwia ożywienie narysowanych atramentem postaci, zwierząt itp. Po skrzyżowaniu oręża, Sai zaszydził z Naruto obrażającym pytaniem. Był to żart, który często stosował wobec swojego brata. Następnie Sai uciekł z pola walki i oficjalnie został przyłączony do drużyny siódmej. Później wszyscy członkowie drużyny spotkali się i szybko poznali. Dało to możliwość wypowiedzenia się Saiowi na temat Naruto. Powiedział mu, że nie jest zachwycony umiejętnościami kompana. Zasugerował Sakurze aby zaczęła dbać o swój wygląd, gdyż jest brzydka. Sakura wpadła w wściekłość jednak nowy kapitan drużyny rozdzielił awanturników. Most Nieba i Ziemi Nowa drużyna Kakashiego, pod przewodnictwem członka ANBU Yamato, wyruszyła do kraju Trawy na most Nieba i Ziemi. Przez całą drogę Naruto złośliwie patrzył na Saia. Czuł jednak, że jest on podobny do Sasuke. Natomiast Sai obraził Sasuke i stwierdził, że nie ma nic do Naruto. Dodał, że nie chce być porównywany do zdrajcy jakim jest Uchiha. Naruto był wściekły, jednak Sakura zatrzymała go. Przeprosiła Saia w imieniu Naruto, uśmiechnęła się do niego i ... uderzyła go w twarz. Stwierdziła, że nie powinien nic mówić i powstrzymać się od komentarzy na temat Sasuke, gdyż nic o nim nie wie. Sai zdziwił się, że fałszywy uśmiech dziewczyny mógł go zwieść. Sam uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że czytał kiedyś książkę, w której było napisane iż uśmiech nawet fałszywy może ogłupić każdego i pomóc wyjść z trudnej sytuacji. Kapitan Yamato widząc złą atmosferę w drużynie użył techniki Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu do stworzenia drewnianego więzienia. Sakura, zastanawiała się jak mógł użyć techniki, której używał tylko Shodaime Hokage. Kapitan dał drużynie wybór, spędzić noc w więzieniu lub w gorących Źródłach. thumb|left|Sai w drużynie Kakashiego Kiedy dotarli na most okazało się, że szpiegiem był Yakushi Kabuto. Jednak nie był już pod wpływem techniki Sasoriego. Nad most razem z Kabuto przybył także Orochimaru, który został zaatakowany i zmuszony do walki z Naruto o powłoce Kyūbiego. Po walce Sai dołączył do Orochimaru, wkupiając się poprzez dostarczenie mu danych członków ANBU Konohy. Danzō zaplanował dołączyć Saia do Orochimaru, zabić Sasuke oraz szpiegować Sannina. Miało to na celu zniszczenie jego przyszłego ciała. Drużyna 7 dotarła do kryjówki wroga, znalazła Saia, który im wszystko wytłumaczył. Naruto wyjaśnił Saiowi jak ważne są dla niego więzi z Sasuke. Członek Rdzenia ANBU był zaskoczony takimi słowami, a także zobaczył swego brata Shina w Naruto. Postanowił im pomóc, nie zabijając Sasuke. Znalazł on Uchihę jako pierwszy, wytłumaczył mu, że Uzumaki pragnie go uratować. Brat Itachiego pokonuje całą drużynę 7 i uciekł z Orochimaru. Poszukiwania Itachiego Sai zyskał zaufanie w oczach drużyny i stał się szanowanym towarzyszem jak i przyjacielem. Sai nadal wykonywał misję z Drużyną 7 i zaczął wypowiadać się na temat emocji. Danzō zauważył, iż członek rdzenia zaczął się inaczej zachowywać. Sai podczas spotkania z drużyną Asumy, odsłonił swe uczucia do Ino. W oparciu o jego wcześniejszą porażkę z Sakurą, spróbował odwrócić swe podejście do kobiet. Uznał, że obrażanie nie jest dobrym sposobem na przypodobanie się dziewczynie, więc zaczął się do nich grzecznie zwracać. Kiedy powiedział Ino, że jest piękna, Sakura wpadła w złość, gdyż wcześniej nazwał ja brzydulą. Kiedy Drużyna 10 straciła Lidera Sarutobi'ego Asumę, drużyna 7 została wysłana w celu znalezienia pary członków Akatsuki odpowiedzialnej za śmierć Jōnina. Sai wraz z Sakurą i Pakkunem ruszają na pomoc Shikamaru. Kiedy docierają na miejsce widzą Shikamaru, który pokonał Hidana. Dało to możliwość Saiowi na rozmyślanie nad umiejętnościami Shikamaru. Natomiast później stworzona została specjalna grupa, w której skład wchodzili : Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga i Aburame Shino. Mieli oni za zadanie znalezienie Itachiego Uchihę, co dałoby możliwość spotkania z Sasuke. Podczas takich poszukiwań Sai wraz z całym plutonem natrafiają na członka Akatsuki, Tobiego. Odbywa się krótka rozmowa po czym, grupa atakuje oponenta w danych formacjach. Cała drużyna zastanawia się jakim cudem ich ataki przechodziły przez przeciwnika i jak unikał ich z taką łatwością. Następnie pojawia się Zetsu który informuje Tobiego o wygranej Sasuke nad Itachim. Członkowie Akatsuki wyruszają na miejsce bitwy braci, a zaraz za nimi cały pluton z Konohy. Po drodze napotykają na problem a mianowicie ścianę Amaterasu. Jednak Drużyna dociera na miejsce a jednocześnie spóźnia się na miejsce bitwy i zastaje je puste. Inwazja Paina Podczas inwazji Paina na Konohę, Sai wraz z Yamato oraz Mitarashi Anko przeprowadzają poza wioską misję śledzenia Kabuto Yakushi'ego. Anko gratuluje Saiowi jego niezwykłych umiejętności tropicielskich, po czym Yamato opuszcza drużynę by powstrzymać Naruto, który wyzwolił sześć ogonów. Kiedy Danzō zostaje powołany na stanowisko szóstego Hokage, Sai natychmiast udaje się do niego, aby otrzymać nowe instrukcje. Nowy Kage nakazuje mu, by ten przyglądał się poczynaniom Naruto. Zaś sam Sai niepewnym głosem pyta się swego mentora o jego zamiary względem swojego przyjaciela o którego się martwi. Następnie Sai spotkał się z resztą swojej drużyny, a mianowicie Sakurą i Naruto. Saiowi zadano dwa pytania odnośnie Danzō. Ujawnił on, że nie jest w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć z powodu pieczęci umieszczonej na jego języku. Taką pieczęć otrzymuje każdy członek korzenia w Konosze. Jeśli Sai powiedziałby kiedykolwiek coś na temat szóstego Kage lub korzenia, zostałby trwale sparaliżowany i niezdolny do dalszego kontynuowania rozmowy. Kiedy Sakura obrażała Danzō, Sai bronił go tłumacząc, że chroni on tym sposobem Konohę od bardzo dawna. Po krótkiej rozmowie na temat decyzji o zabiciu Sasuke, drużyna 7 zostaje zaatakowana przez ninja z Kumogakure wysłanych przez czwartego Raikage. Po tym jak drużyna z Konohy dowiedziała się od oponentów o wstąpieniu w szeregi Akatsuki Sasuke, zdziwili się i byli tym co najmniej wstrząśnięci. Kiedy Karui obraziła Sakurę, Sai chcąc jej bronić dowodził Kunoichi z Kumogakure, aby nie kładła zbyt dużego nacisku na jego przyjaciół. Szczyt Kage Potem był świadkiem jak Naruto przyjmował ciosy, nie mogąc tego zrozumieć Sai zatrzymał Karui. Naruto próbował wytłumaczyć przyjacielowi dla czego to robi, ale on nie uważał tego za mądre zachowanie. Starał się przekonać Naruto, że nie warto przyjmować na siebie ciosów, które powinny należeć się Sasuke. Następnie Naruto i Sai spotykają Yamato i Kakashiego, który już wie, że Sai ma mieć oko na Naruto. Sai próbuje wyjaśnić członkom drużyny 7 dlaczego są tak daleko od Sasuke. Mówi im, że to missing-nin wystawia ich na taki ból i trudno jest mu pomóc kiedy tak robi. Na te słowa Kakashi odpowiada: "Myślę, że ty już wiesz". Sam Danzō zaczął tracić wiarę w Saia niegdyś jednego z najlepszych w Korzeniu ANBU. Chociaż sam wie, że nie zdradzi Korzenia, to na wszelki wypadek każe go śledzić. Sai decyduje, że nie może być widzem w całym tym wydarzeniu. Chce podejść do tej sprawy na poważnie i pomóc zarówno Sakurze jak i Naruto. Wie co Naruto czuje do Sakury i właśnie jej to oznajmia. Mówi też o tym, że na nim ciąży podobna klątwa. Mianowicie nie może wyjawić żadnych tajemnic związanych z Danzō. Wie, że Naruto także boli to iż nie ma przy nich Sasuke. Jest świadom, że Uzumaki stara się uratować swego przyjaciela dla jego własnego dobra. Kiedy zauważa Lee, Sakurę i Kibę udających się do Kraju Żelaza, aby porozmawiać z przebywającym tam Naruto, od razu przyłącza się do grupy. Po znalezieniu Wybrańca ze spokojem patrzy na rozmowę między pozostałymi członkami Drużyny 7. Kiedy rozmowa się zakończyła Sai wraz z przyjaciółmi odchodzą. Zostawia klona, który ma omówić zamierzenia Sakury. Wyjaśnia, że pozostała jedenastka drużyny poszukiwawczej podjęła decyzję o zabiciu Uchihy. Jego działania prowadzą do kolejnej wojny, której młode pokolenie planuje uniknąć. Sakura pragnie zabić Sasuke dla jego własnego dobra oraz dlatego, że nadal jest w nim zakochana. Od tego momentu Sai staje się szpiegiem dla Kakashiego. Ma nie dopuścić aby Sakura zmierzyła się z byłym członkiem Drużyny 7. Kiedy Kiba dowiaduje się o miejscu przebywania Sasuke, Sakura ujawnia swój prawdziwy plan i rozpoczyna walkę. Sai mocno wierzy w to, że Naruto uda się złapać i przemówić młodemu Uchiha do rozsądku. On sam również pragnie pomóc i znaleźć przyjaciela Drużyny 7. Natychmiast używa Chōjū Giga i ożywia atramentowe węże, które chcą unieszkodliwić Lee i Kibę. Haruno widząc takie zamieszanie używa bomb dymnych by uśpić kompanów, a następnie udaje się po Sasuke. W tym czasie klon Saia informuje o wszystkim Kakashiego i prosi go by się pośpieszyli. Sam Kakashi wyrusza za Sakurą a klon Saia znika. Po Szczycie Kage Pthumb|180px|Pieczęć umieszczona przez Danzōo wybudzeniu zaczął dyskutować z Naruto o tym, jak prostoduszny i powolny on jest. W tym momencie na miejsce dyskusji przybywa kilku członków korzenia ANBU. Sai potwierdza, że Danzō zginął. Domyślił się tego, kiedy znikła pieczęć na jego języku, którą nadał mu sam Danzō. Wspomniał także o tym, że korzeń musi odbyć długą rozmowę z nowym Hokage, Kakashim. Osobowość Sai jest typowym członkiem Korzeni ANBU, który został poddany specjalnemu treningowi zabijającemu uczucia. Najważniejszą osobą był dla niego adoptowany brat Shin, który zawsze go rozumiał, wiedział jak pomóc. W miarę czasu jak przebywa w Drużynie 7 zaczyna interesować się uczuciami. W tym celu czyta książki na ten temat oraz pyta przyjaciół o poszczególne uczucia i emocje. Robi wszystko by został zaakceptowany, czego skutkiem jest to, że staje się ważnym członkiem drużyny a zarazem dobrym przyjacielem Sakury i Naruto. Chociaż czasem wprowadza kompanów w zdenerwowanie, Sai chce zastąpić Sasuke w Drużynie 7 kiedy dowiaduje się jak ważny był członek klanu Uchiha dla pozostałych członków drużyny. Cytaty *''"Aby przetrwać kryzys najlepszy jest uśmiech choćby i sztuczny. Ludzie stosunkowo łatwo się na to nabierają, wyczytałem to w jednej książce." '' *''"Ludzie się zmieniają, to dotyczy również mnie." '' *''"Wygląda na to, że pies jest mądrzejszy od właściciela." '' *''('' do Naruto'' )'' "Ktoś kto zdradził osadę i poważnie cię ranił, nadal jest twoim przyjacielem?'" ''' *( ''o ''Sakurze )'' "Musi być niezwykle silna, skoro rozerwała tamtego węża. Wolałbym, żeby mnie więcej nie uderzyła." Ciekawostki *Między nim a Ino coś zaiskrzyło. *Hobby Saia to rysowanie, czytanie książek i "zabawa w psychologa". *Sai nadaje przezwiska wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom. (Sakurę nazwał Pasztet.) *Sai początkowo nie rozumie emocji międzyludzkich, przez co zachowuje się trochę dziwnie, co doprowadza do wielu zabawnych incydentów. *Sai chciałby walczyć z Kakashim Hatake. *Sai do Danzō zwraca się per Dowódca. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia